


Mechanical Souls

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: I think I mispelt pietros name but I'm too lazy to change it, Multi, Not Beta Read, a teensy bit of freezerburn but it doesn't work out srry not srry, freezerburn divorce pt.1, is this very ooc yes do I care no, making everything canon bc I can, not beta read we die like freezerburn's marriage, tagging everyone even tho most don't show up until twenty chapters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: not good at summaries so let's goPenny is preparing herself to step up and take over Atlas's throne to help set Ozpin's plans in motion. Ruby is trying to get familiar with Atlas and it's occupants, mostly the princess she is protecting. Clover suspects something going on behind the scenes with the Royal mage, Ozpin, gladly accepting Qrow's help to figure out what's going on.Yang is trying to figure out what happened to her mothers, Raven and Summer.Weiss is simply enjoying the drama, observing the mess that is bound to happen.Ironwood is about to lose his power, his control, to a girl who, to him, is less then human, his paranoia driving him mad.                                                            And Ozpin knows more then he lets on, controlling the strings, the fates, of remnants people.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Nuts and Dolts, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie, magnetic roses, past Robyn hill/winter Schnee, pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/penny polendina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Excitable Princess , Shy Knight

Atlas’s halls have always been cold and barren, the click of Penny’s heels echo down the long empty halls as she runs to greet the new knight who just arrived outside the large ivy covered castle gates.

“Penny where are you going?” Peitro asks as she runs past his open office door, before quickly stopping, her heels slide for a few moments before she fully stops in front of the large wooden door.

“I'm going to greet the new knight father.” Penny says enthusiastically as she rocks back and forth on her heels, eager to see the new member of Atlas’s ranks.

“Just be careful Penny and remember-”

“And remember not to let her find out, yes I know, I'll be careful.” She quickly says, interrupting the artificer. 

Peitro chuckles and gestures his daughter to come inside his office with a wave.

“But-” She begins to say pointing to the gates.

“You know the rules Penny, Ironwood doesn't want you out of the castle, even if it is to greet the new knight.” Peitro sympathetically says, “I know it saddens you but we cannot upset Ironwood right before your coronation-” 

“Because if we upset Ironwood he won't let me rule Atlas and then we will foil Ozpin's plans.” She sadly says, finishing his sentence as she walks inside his office, “I know, we’ve gone over this since my creation.”

Peitro doesn't say anything for a moment and Penny just looks around the warm and welcoming room, his office has always contrasted the rest of the castle. The walls are covered in shelfs full of eclectic decorations and items, picture frames cover the walls filled with photos of Penny and her father. One picture frame has a portrait of another older man, one Penny has yet to identify. 

“Penny, once Ozpin’s plan succeeds I promise you will be able to do as you please, free of Ironwood’s strings.” He says, returning to his desk full of miscellaneous objects and tools as he picks up a small golden item and begins enchanting it.

“Ironwood has strings?” Penny asks, tilting her head to the side.

“No, no darling he doesn't, that was simply a metaphor.” He fondly chuckles, “Do you know what a metaphor is Penny?” 

She ignores his question and says, “You said this time I could greet the new knight outside!” 

“I know,” He sighs, setting his tools down and turning to the young girl, “but Ironwood has become stricter since the winter maidens death. I promised you that months ago and sadly the circumstances have changed.”

“I want to go outside.” Penny mumbles.

“You cannot want.” Ironwood says from behind her, startling both Polendinas.

“Ah! Ironwood, is there something you needed?” Peitro quickly and anxiously says, while shooing his daughter away with quick gestures.

“I need you to stop treating it like it is a person, Polendina.” Ironwood sternly says as he roughly grabs Penny by the shoulders and moves her to the side, causing her to knock over a lamp.

“But!” Penny begins to say, her hands balled into fists, before seeing a pleading look from her father, silently begging her to not say a word.

Ironwood glares at the girl, “Tell it to give us a moment alone will you.” He sternly commands.

“Penny-”

“P-3-N2-Y.” Ironwood angrily interrupts him.

“Yes, um, please give us a moment, alone.” He asks, his eyes worriedly darting back and forth between Ironwood and his daughter.

“Yes fa-, yes sir.” She quietly says, before walking out of the room. 

Ironwood slams the wooden door behind her, causing her to jump. She looks around the hallway, making sure noone is watching her before quickly running down the hall to the large balcony overlooking the main foyer of the castle.

“So, Miss Rose, is it?” A large man, wearing a mostly generic Atlas uniform, the only difference being the removed sleeves and added green accents.

“Yep!” The younger and significantly shorter girl replies, bouncing from excitement. 

Penny leans over the railing to try and get a better look at the new knight, noting a red tattered cape that almost definitely broke the guard dress code. 

“She's different.” Penny says, her mouth agape in awe as she tries to get a look at the knight's hooded face.

“You know, you're not allowed to cover your face when you're a guard.” Clover advises, “You don't want to get in trouble with the big metal grump.”

“I'd rather keep it on,” She says, tugging her hood down further.

“Okay, I'll be sure to keep an eye out so you don't get in trouble for it.” Clover says, more than happy to help out the young, shy knight avoid trouble.

An awkward silence fills the room and Penny tries once again to see what the knight looks like under her hood. Barely managing not to fall over the railing.

“Have you and your sister introduced yourselves to the other Ace-Ops yet?” He asks, breaking the long silence.

“Um, I think Yang is currently talking to them, but I haven't met them yet.” She says, awkwardly playing with the hem of her skirt.

Clover turns and begins walking away, accidently leaving the knight behind. “Are you coming?” He asks from several feet away, already opening the small door that leads to the training rooms and the Ace-Ops’s bunks.

“Oh uh yeah.” The young girl says, quickly but awkwardly jogging over to the door, only walking in when he motions for her to go first.

“Huh, she's awkward isn't she Penny?” The heiress asks from behind her.

Penny jumps out of surprise for the second time that day, causing the heiress to take a step back out of fear of getting hit.

“Careful!” She loudly and sternly says, “You almost whacked me!”

“Sorry you scared me!” Penny says in an equally loud tone as she turns around to face her.

“So, is the new knight a looker?” Weiss asks, twirling her hair and moving to lean on the balcony. “I didn't get to look at her face.”

“A looker?” Penny asks, tilting her head causing her curly hair to bounce.

“Is she cute?” Weiss says, “Again, I didn't get a look at her.”

“Oh, me either, she kept the hood on the entire time.” Penny says, “Hopefully-”

“Hopefully,” Weiss interupts, “Someone tells her to take it off due to it breaking that stupid dress code those guards have, so we can see if she's cute or not.”

“I'm not sure why that matters.” Penny says, leaning back next to Weiss on the balcony.

“Because, the ball is in 2 weeks, and we need dates!” Weiss says, playfully hitting Penny in the shoulder, “Come on, let's go sneak into the training room and see if she's there!” 

“Are you sure? Ironwood may get mad, since we're not allowed in there.” Penny anxiously asks.

“It'll be fine!” Weiss says, grabbing Penny’s hand and leading her down the stairs. 


	2. Awkward encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a date  
> Penny meets her knight

Weiss drags a reluctant Penny to the door, before the heiress quickly looks around ensuring noone sees them.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Penny asks, “I’d hate to cause my father more trouble.”

“The worst that will happen is that Ironwood will execute him like what he did to my father.” Weiss nonchalantly says, “and that is better than having to live under his rule any longer-”

“I don't want my father to die.” Penny interrupts her, a determined and upset look on her face.

“Well, my brother didn't want him to die either and it still happened,” Weiss says before slowly opening the door, and peaking into the small narrow hallway leading into the large common room of the Ace-Ops. 

“I won't let Ironwood kill him.” Penny mumbles before nudging the heiress out of her way with her shoulder and walking into the Ace-Op’s hallway.

Small pictures of various Ace-Ops members line the hallway’s walls, taped up with an assortment of colored tape, stickers and even what appeared to be staples. A small memorial of what appeared to be an older Ace-Ops member sat in a crevice carved into the wall.

“Weiss, do you know who this is?” Penny asks as she picks up a photo of what appears to be the unknown Ace-Ops member hugging a struggling Harriet. 

“That's uh, hmm,” She hums, as she walks to stand next to Penny. “I'm not sure, they seem familiar but I don't know their name.”

“Oh,” Penny says, carefully setting down the photo back to its place next to a small candle, “Where do you think they went?”

“Probably died.” Weiss responds quickly and unsympathetically receiving a shocked expression from the taller girl.

“That's sad.” Penny softly says as she picks up a small toy shaped like a turtle.

“Then light a candle for them, if you feel that bad.” Weiss shrugs, “Personally I stopped giving a damn about dead people years ago, you should try it too some time.”

“I’d rather not be a stone cold bitch.” Penny snaps back before creating a flame with her finger and lighting the candle.

“Cool party trick.” The heiress responds, grabbing the girls hand and blowing out the small flame.

“What are you doing!” A short but muscular woman interrupts them with a shout from the end of the hallway, “Don't touch that!”

“Oh I'm Sorry-”

“No we're not sorry, you're Harriet right?.” Weiss quickly interrupts as she turns to face the Ace-Op, “We're looking for the new Ace-Op’s member, a girl in a red hood.”

“Wow, straight to the case huh Weiss.” Penny sarcastically says as she studies the unfamiliar Ace-Op more closely.

“Oh, her.” Harriet says in a disgusted tone, “Her and her sister are waiting at the other entrance to the castle, through the storage room.”

“Why are they waiting?” Penny asks, her ornate green dress bouncing as she steps down into the larger room to face Harriet.

“They're waiting for their Uncle.” Harriet says, impatiently tapping her foot.

“Well, thanks for the help bun-bun!” Weiss says sarcastically with a wave as she walks down and grabs Penny to lead through the Ace-Ops’s Chambers.

Harriet glares at the both of them as they walk through the room, in the middle is a pillow fort with a paper sign that says in messy handwriting “Marrow & Ruby’s fort, stay out.” Behind the fort is a small kitchen and a door with a bathroom sign on it.

“Stop staring Dolt, let's go.” Weiss says as she tugs on Penny’s arm and drags her to the opposite door leading them to the bunks.

“How do you know your way around here?” Penny asks, looking around the room that has several bunks, more empty then used. The ones that are used seem to be personalized by the owner.

“I used to date Marrow a few years back,” Weiss says pointing to a bunk in the corner that has a makeshift curtain covering the front and side of it, “That’s his bunk.”

“I thought you didn't like men?” Penny asks, tilting her head causing her bow to slightly move out of place.

“Oh no I don't, that is what we call a learning experience.” Weiss says opening another door that brings them to a small storage room with an exit on the left side.

“I don't understand.” Penny says, a look of confusion crosses her face.

“Okay, so think about it like wine,” Weiss says, gesturing randomly with her hands, “I've tried every kind of wine to make sure I knew what I liked, not everyone does that, some people just know and aren't uncertain about it and others try it because they feel a sorta.” She trails off, not knowing how to explain.

“Sorta what?” She asks.

“A guilt maybe? A sadness? I don't know this shits different for everyone, different metaphorical taste buds and different experiences you know?” Weiss says slowly, still trying to figure out how to explain, “Do you kinda understand? I'm not the best with words but I'm sure you know this already.”

“Kinda.” She says, thinking.

“You should talk to Clover about it later, he's good at explaining shit.” Weiss says nudging Penny’s shoulder to get her out of her thoughts.

“Okay, I will, thank you for trying Weiss.” Penny says, her usual bubbly demeanor back.

“Okay,” Weiss says, clapping her hands together, “Time to find that knight or I guess knights?”

“Yes, Harriet mentioned she has a sister.” Penny says as she walks over to the exit door before stopping abruptly.

“What's wrong?” Weiss asks, confused at the girl's sudden lack of excitement of going outside.

“I'm not allowed out,” Penny softly but sadly says, “Ironwood told my father that I wasn't allowed to go outside.”

“What the fuck that isn't fair!” Weiss shouts at noone, “They've been promising you this for years!”

“I know,” Penny quietly says with tears in her eyes as she takes a step away from the door. “You should go talk to her, I can wait here.”

“Fuck that either we both go or neither of us go!” Weiss angrily says, “Come on let's just go bug the chef or something fun.”

“Weiss, you really wanted to meet her.” Penny says, “I don't want to stop you from doing even more things.”

“Listen here Missy,” Weiss says pointing at Penny, “ _You_ are not stopping me from doing anything, Ironwood is, he's a little bitch who is thankfully stepping down from the throne soon.”

“Are you sure?” Penny says, a sorry look very apparent in her face, “I can just wait-”

“Hi, who are you?” A tall blonde girl says from the now open door.

“I-” 

“You're hot!” Weiss enthusiastically says as she interrupts Penny.

“Thanks, So uh, you didn't answer me, neither of you are obviously Ace-Ops.” The muscular woman says as she takes her hair out of a ponytail.

“Oh! I'm Weiss, and this is Penny, she's a princess and I'm just living here too.” Weiss says as she walks up to the taller girl and unashamedly stares at her abs.

“Okay, so, did you guys need something?” The blonde asks, not caring about the heiress strange behavior.

“Just your number.” Weiss says, trying her best to woo the Ace-Op.

“You are shameless,” A short hooded girl says, peeking out from behind her sister.

“And you must be Penny’s new knight?” Weiss says, ignoring the blonde’s abs and trying to see the girls face once again.

“Um, yes I'm the princess’s new knight.” She says playing awkwardly with the hem of her skirt.

“Hell yeah you are little sis!” Yang says, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s shoulders, “My sister impressed that Oz guy so much that he convinced the royals to let her step up and be the knight. She didn't even have to finish her schooling!” She shouts excitedly, clearly happy to boast about her sister.

“Um, hi, I'm Ruby.” She awkwardly introduced herself with a wave, “and this is my big sis Yang.”

“How old are you?” Weiss asks.

“Ruby’s 17 and I'm 19.” Yang answers for her sister, sparing her from any more social embarrassment. 

“She's the same age as you Penny, isn't that a nice coincidence.” Weiss says with a mischievous grin on her face before whispering to her, “Looks like you got a date.”

“But I haven't asked her yet?” Penny whispers back.

“Oh hush.” Weiss says, waving her away, “So, Yang, are you free in two weeks on Friday night?”

“You are shameless.” Penny says, covering her mouth to quiet her giggle.

“I think I would be, guess it's a date.” Yang says before walking around the two girls and to the door, “I have to go, but I'll see you around snow white.”

“She's hot” Weiss says.

“She's my sister.” Ruby says.

“Oh you're still here?” Weiss asks, “Shouldn't you be going too?” 

“No, I was told to accompany the princess after I made sure my uncle got here safely.” She quietly says, tugging her hood down further.

“Well then,” Weiss says, “I will leave you two too it, don't do anything I wouldn't do Pen-Pen.”

“You're leaving?” Penny asks.

“Your welcome!” Weiss says with a smile and a wave as she walks out of the room, following Yang.

A long silence fills the room, both girls too awkward to say anything.


	3. Meet the Happy Huntresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets caught  
> Penny and Ruby meet the Happy Huntresses

“So-”

“So, do you want a tour of the castle?” Penny says, interrupting the knight.

“Sure, do you want to start from the outside of the castle, princess?” She replies, getting a sad look from Penny.

“No, I can't go outside.” Penny says, toying with her gloves.

“How come? Are you sick!” Ruby asks, stepping toward and anxiously holding her hands to her sides.

“No! no, I uh, simply cannot go out.” Penny says, trying to avoid eye contact with the knight as much as possible.

“Oh, okay.” Ruby mumbles, not sure how to respond.

“But, we can start the tour at the castle’s front doors.” Penny enthusiastically says, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Ruby just nods her head in response, her red hood falling back a little causing her to quickly tug it back down.

“Well, then, let's go.” Penny says, rather confused by the anxiety the girl has about keeping her face covered.

Penny turns and walks out back through the Ace-Ops's bunks and common room, Ruby shortly behind her, the sound of her heels hitting the floor echo, contrasting the other girls eerily quiet footsteps.

“You're quiet.” Penny says, stopping abruptly causing the shorter girl to run into her with a “oof”.

“Sorry,” Ruby whispers as she awkwardly backs up from the princess.

Penny just tilts her head before opening the Ace-Ops's front door and pointing to the castle’s front doors, “There they are!”

Yelling from the balcony above her catches Penny’s attention, “Why were you in the Ace-Ops's bunks Weiss!” shouts a tall, mostly metal man.

“Oh no.” Penny says, frightened, her bow seemingly droops.

Weiss notices Penny and her knight before looking back at Ironwood and attempts to motion for Penny and Ruby to leave with quick erratic gestures.

“What's wrong with you Schnee!” Ironwood shouts once again, causing the girl to flinch.

“Nothing! There's just a bug I'm trying to wave away!” She quickly responds, shooting a look at Penny.

“Princess, I think she wants us to leave.” Ruby whispers, afraid of alerting the angry man.

“Yes, yes let's go.” Penny says, before turning and rounding the corner.

“Wait for me!” Ruby quietly says, before taking one last look at Ironwood, then running off to follow the princess.

“Let's hide in the kitchen!” Penny says before quickly turning another corner and running down an even larger hallway that has several servant rooms lining it.

Ruby slides around the corner, barely managing to stop before hitting a wall.

“Miss Fiona?” Penny says as she quickly knocks on a door.

Penny continues making knocking motions while looking around for signs of anyone following them, even when Fiona opens the door.

“What are you doing.” The short, sheep faunus asks, “Is something wrong?” she says as she tilts her head, causing her ears to flop to the side.

“We may or may not have angered Ironwood and I do not want to risk an encounter with him.” Penny whispers, as she anxiously looks around.

“I'm currently having a meeting with the Ha-, with you know who,” She says, interrupting herself once she sees the new knight, “Penny you are more than welcome to come in right now, but the knight must say outside.”

Ruby just moves closer to Penny. Trying to get a glimpse into the kitchen from behind the taller girl, seeing three other people, not in Atlas uniforms or anything even resembling cooks' uniforms unlike Fiona, who is dressed in a light blue dress with an apron that has the Atlas emblem on the chest pocket. 

“But-” 

“Hey is that the kid that impressed Ozpin?” A blue-haired woman interrupts from the table she is sitting at, “Oz said that her uncle used to work with him.”

“My uncle worked with him?” Ruby asks, moving in front of Penny and Fiona.

“According to Ozpin he did at some point.” She shrugs before returning to what appeared to be a map with several markings in red on it.

“Do you think she's trustworthy Robyn?” Fiona asks a blonde woman from over her shoulder, not moving from the door frame to prevent Ruby from coming in.

A larger, and muscular person stands up from a seat next to Robyn, “Do you know?” 

“Do I know what?” Ruby responds, trying once again to see unsuccessfully behind Fiona.

“She doesn't know?” Robyn says with a shocked demeanor, “How is that possible, I know Qrow and I wouldn't think he would hide something like that from Summer’s kid.”

“When the fuck did you-”

“You knew my mother?” Ruby asks, interrupting the Faunus once again.

“Uh yeah, she was like, supposed to lead us to-”

“Hush!” Fiona says, using her semblance to seemingly pull a potato out of thin air, then throwing it at the taller woman.

“Let them both come in.” The muscular woman replied, who Ruby assumed was the brawn of the group.

“If Qrow hasn't told her what he knows, then she isn't trustworthy-”

“Or maybe it's because she's a kid,” The brawn of the group says, preventing Fiona from rambling. “How old are you?”

“I'm seventeen.” Ruby replies.

“Let her in.” Robyn says, “Please Fiona?”

“Fine. But we are not to tell her anything!” Fiona sternly says.

“You are so stubborn.” Robyn says before reaching over to the map and writing something down.

Fiona takes one last hard glance at Ruby, before opening the door the rest of the way and letting them both in.

The kitchen is huge, a large island counter is directly across from the door, where Fiona’s three companions sit, behind them a few paces is a large brick fireplace that has pillows piled in front of it. In front of the island counter are several stoves, all with various pots or pans resting on it, some are almost overflowing with food. Large cabinets cover the whole back wall above the white countertops, that are covered in remnants of food and ingredients. On the other side, opposite of the entrance door, is another wooden door with a coat rack next to it, that has several coats of various colors and sizes resting on it.

Ruby looks around, almost overwhelmed by the vast amounts of decorations that cover the walls and counters, not to mention the messiness of it all.

“So this is the kitchen Ruby.” Penny says, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her for Fiona.

“It's huge,” Ruby says, looking around some more and seeing a few picture frames with photos of the four friends, one photo has five people in it, a white-haired person Ruby can't identify.

“Yeah, and I get it all to myself.” Fiona boasts, clearly proud of her kitchen.

“And we get amazing leftovers.” Robyn says, leaning over the counter to reach a plate of cookies left behind by the chef.

“Are you the only cook here?” Ruby asks.

“Yeah, Ironwood fired the rest, or so he says.” May says, answering for Fiona.

“I think he executed them.” Fiona says as she grabs a wooden spoon to begin stirring some kind of soup in a large pot.

“Want a cookie?” The green-haired woman asks, holding out a cookie for the knight to accept.

“Oh, thank you.” Ruby says, more than willing to accept the offer.

“Oh!” Robyn says, slamming her hands on the counter and standing up, “We never introduced ourselves, I'm Robyn.” She says pointing to herself, “And this is May and Joanna,” She gestures to the two sitting next to her.

“I'm Fiona, but I'm sure you already caught my name earlier in our conversation.” She says before pulling a step stool out of a cabinet to reach the upper shelves.

“Sorry about Fiona, she's still a tad bit paranoid after what happened with Winter.” Robyn says as she takes a bite out of a cookie, “These are some good-ass cookies babe.”

“Thanks.”

“What happened with Winter?” Ruby asks before quickly apologising, “Sorry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it!”

“No, no it's fine,” Joanna says, “Winter was exiled from Atlas a few weeks back, we're all worried it could happen to one of use, especially Fiona.”

“Why especially Fiona?” Penny asks, worried for the chef.

“Because, she's the reason we can all stay here and get the-”

Fiona cuts her off with a glare, warning her about speaking too much.

“Oh.” Penny says, walking over to a cabinet and helping a struggling Fiona reach a glass jar of an unknown substance.

“Anyway princess, how long before we know if Ironwood is pissed at you or not?” Robyn asks.

“Yeah, what did you do to piss off the tin can?” May questions her as she writes down more things on the map.

“Me and Weiss snuck into the Ace-Ops's bunks, specifically the storage room.” Penny answers as Fiona hands her a spoon and motions her to stir a pot.

“Why would you do that?” Robyn asks, “There isn't anything cool back there.”

“We were bored.” She says, hiccuping as she begins to stir.

“Bored huh?” Fiona says, suspicious of the princess, “You do know I could always teach you how to cook if you're bored, or one of the girls could help you unlock your semblance.”

“I know,” Penny says, as she sets the spoon down and turns to lean on the counter.

“Did you get to go outside like Ironwood and your father promised?” Fiona asks as she throws some herbs into a different pot, Penny wonders how she doesn't mess up what pot to put things in.

“No, Ironwood decided against it after what happened with the Winter Madien.” Penny sadly says, running her fingers through her hair.

“What happened to the Winter Madien?” Ruby asks, now sitting at the island counter in-between May and Robyn, both of which are trying to explain what the symbols on their notes mean.

“She was murdered by an intruder.” Fiona softly says, “I found her dead on her hospice bed with a glass knife sticking through her chest, the room was a mess, looked like it had been ransacked.”

“What happened to her powers?” Ruby asks, getting a confused look from May.

“How did you know they had powers?” May asks.

“Ozpin told me about the Madiens before I came here, he said they had powers that moved on to someone else once they died.” Ruby says, “Was I not supposed to know?”

“No,” Robyn says, “It's just not common knowledge, which is why you caught May off gaurd.

“Nobody knows what happened to her powers, they just vanished and we assumed that the intruder took them.” Fiona says, finally answering Ruby’s ignored question.

“You didn't look to see if there was a new Madien?” Ruby asks, resting her head on her hands.

“No they did, hundreds if not thousands of guards from across remnant looked for one,” Penny says, “They weren't ever found, so it was assumed the intruder had them.”

“That's sad.” Ruby says.

“Yeah it is.” Penny says, picking up the spoon and spinning it like a baton, “but there isn't anything we can do sadly.”

“Yeah.” Fiona says.

“I had a theory-”

“Hush about you're theory’s Robyn,” Joanna says laughing, “they are all crazy!”

“You think so?” Robyn says with a hearty laugh, “Come on, is it really that impossible that someone in the castle could have her powers now?”

“I think so!” May says, “the gaurds would've found them by now!”

“Not if it takes awhile for the person to unlock them.” Robyn says shrugging her shoulders, “who knows!”

“Yeah, who knows.” Ruby says.

“See!” Robyn says pointing at Ruby, “She gets it!”

“Sure she does.” Fiona says rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo finally introduced the Happy Huntresses, maybe Robyn is onto something who knows


	4. Empty Hallways , Lonley Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny breaks some news to the Happy Huntresses

“Anyway,” Joanna says, “What do you plan on doing today princess, like Fiona said we're willing to help you try to unlock your semblance of you're still bored.”

“I can't unlock my semblance, remember.” Penny says, hiccuping, before tilting her head to gesture at Ruby’s presence.

“What are you talking about? Everyone is able to-” Joanna says before Robyn cuts them off with a smack to the head.

“Anyway,” Robyn says before picking up another cookie and eating it, “You should get going princess, If Ironwood found out you were there too he would've already found you by now.”

“I suppose you're right,” Penny half-heartedly says, “Sorry again for dragging Ruby here with me, we’ll be going now.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Ruby awkwardly says before tugging her hood again.

“You're fine,” Joanna says playfully smacking Ruby on her back, causing the wind to be knocked out of her, “can you give us a few moments alone with Penny?”

“Um, sure.” She says before getting up and leaving but not without Robyn attempting to rustle her hair.

The wooden door shuts, leaving an empty feeling in the room and a thick silence.

“So,” Penny says, “Did we need to talk about something?”

“Yeah,” Robyn replies, avoiding eye contact for a reason unknown to Penny.

“You're going to become the ruler of Atlas soon and with that comes alot of danger, especially since it'll finally set Ozpin’s plans in motion.” May says, her tone of voice serious and somber.

“We just don't want you to get hurt,” Fiona says, before quickly adding, “And yes we know you're a robot but still!”

“There's no need to worry, I'll be fine!” She says, “I promise nothing will happen to me!”

“But you're so young!” Joanna says, exasperated, “You don't deserve this burden!”

“Yeah and you definitely don't deserve how Ironwood treats you!” May adds on.

“Well, once I'm ruler, I won't have to worry about Ironwood.” Penny quietly says with a heavy tone, “Ozpin has already made it very clear that Ironwood won't be alive much longer.”

“Wait what?” Robyn shouts.

“Shush!” Fiona scolds, “If anyone heard us we’ll be hung!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Robyn apologises, “But, we need Ironwood alive to ensure I have a council seat, Ozpin promised we would be able to help Mantle but to do so we need Ironwood’s support.” She says, making air quotes with her hands when she says support.

“That's what my father told him,” Penny sighs, “But he said Mantle’s unimportant, and that Ironwood needs to be gone soon.”

A loud thud echoes through the room, Fiona stands with her hands clenched around the counter and the knife she was cutting with now embedded into the counter.

“That isn't fair!” The small woman shouts, slaming her hands down onto the counter “That’s the only reason why I took this stupid job! So we could get close to Ironwood!”

“Fiona calm down, it's okay.” Joanna says, quickly standing to try and rush over to calm the girl. 

“Penny you can go, we’ll talk more later.” Robyn says gesturing to the door.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Penny sympathetically says, as she makes her way to the door.

“We know it's not your fault.” May answers.

Penny shuts the door behind her, hearing a soft click that means Robyn locked the door behind her.

“Is everything okay?” Ruby asks as she looks up at Penny from her seat on the floor, noticing the other girl is shaken up.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” She hiccups, “I think we should finish touring tomorrow, I’d like to just go back to my room.”

“Okay,” Ruby says as she stands up, “Do you want me to escort you or am I dismissed?”

“You can be dismissed Ruby, thank you for spending time with me today.” Penny quietly says before walking off, leaving Ruby alone in Atlas’s cold halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily updates y'all


	5. Princess's guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors fly when noone outside ever sees the princess

The walk back to Atlas’s bunks was short, but it was still lonely for the girl, already missing the princess' presence even though they had only known each other for an hour or so at most.

“Hey Ruby!” Marrow shouts and waves excitedly, his tail wagging.

“Hi.” She replies before getting tackled by her sister causing her to hit the ground with a thud.

“Ow.” Ruby says, “What was that for?”

“How was your first day!” She shouts, ignoring the Rose's question.

“It was strange to say the least.” She replies.

“So, are the rumors about the princess true!” The tall blonde shouts again, “Come on spill the details.”

“I mean, I didn't see her eat once when we were in the kitchen, so any rumor about her not being human may be true I suppose.” Ruby says.

“Oh come on!” Yang pleads, “I need the juicy stuff not the lame conspiracy stuff!”

“We met a group of what appeared to be Huntresses in the kitchen,” She says, “But, it seemed like they didn't want anyone to know that, contrary to the fact they had their weapons sitting out.”

“Ooooo, Huntresses,” Yang says, suddenly way more interested, “Any of them cute?”

“I think two of them are already taken sis.” She replies, “The blonde one, Robyn, called the chef, Fiona babe.”

“Damn, what about the others, you said it was a group!” Yang says.

“I think the other two may be out of your league,” She jokingly says.

“Uh no way!” Yang shouts before standing up, “I am 100% out of their league!”

“Oh did you meet Robyn and co?” Clover says from over in the kitchen, while washing dishes.

“Yep.” Ruby replies.

“Oh then they are definitely out of your league kid.” He jokes as he drys a dish.

“Man what the fuck!” Yang shouts, “Is everyone here out of my league!”

“I mean Weiss was interested.” Ruby shrugs.

“Okay but like Weiss is cool, she's just not endgame material for me y’know.” Yang says, “I mean I'm still giving her a chance but like-” 

“But like, she isn't muscular enough for you?” Ruby asks.

“Yes! You know my type exactly!” Yang says pointing down at Ruby who still was sat on the floor.

“Hey Ruby?” Clover asks, “Did you unpack yet? Your uncle wanted to know if you were staying in the bunks or with him down in Mantle.”

“I'm staying in the bunks,” Ruby says, “But why is he staying down in Mantle? He arrived up here first, going back down doesn't make much sense.”

“He doesn't want to deal with Ironwood, turns out their relationship didn't end on a good note.” He says.

“Ew he dated Ironwood?” Yang says as she recoils in disgust.

“Yeah ew.” Ruby agrees.

“Yeah, from what he told me, they dated a few years back when they were both still in their twenties,” Clover says before adding, “before Ironwood became ruler.” 

“Wait,” Yang says, “How do you know our uncle so well, he's only been here for a few hours,” unless you two have history?”

Clover blushes and clears his throat before saying, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Sure-”

“Anyway!” Ruby shouts interrupting the conversation, “I'm going to go unpack!”

“Okay see you later kid.” Clover says, before telling Marrow and Yang to help him with the dishes instead of just standing around.

\------

Penny missed Ruby as well, but she was more preoccupied with the feeling of guilt that she wasn't able to help the Happy Huntresses like she thought. She locked herself in her room for the rest of the day until Weiss came and gushed about Yang.

“She is so pretty Penny!” Weiss shouts as she falls backwards onto the large bed that was left mostly unused.

“Was she?” Penny asks absentmindedly as she stares out the window in front of the desk she sits at, her room empty, besides for the desk and a bed.

“Yes and oh my God her muscles!” Weiss says before grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

“Mhmm.” She replies before picking up a quilt and twirling it.

“What's wrong with you today?” Weiss huffs, throwing the pillow into the floor, “You usually love hearing me gush!”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She replies.

“Something's very wrong!” Weiss shouts, standing up and walking over to the girl before shaking her, “What’s up with you?”

“Please stop shaking me.” Penny asks as she grabs the heiress wrists, “Stop.”

“Sorry Pen-Pen.” Weiss apologises, scratching the back of her neck.

“Weiss would you mind giving me the night alone?” She asks.

“You said we would have sleepovers every night until your coronation.” Weiss asks, confused at the sudden change of plans.

“Just for tonight, please?” She asks, gently grabbing one of Weiss’ hands, “It’s been a rough day, I need a moment.”

“Okay,” Weiss says, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” Penny smiles at her before Weiss walks back out of the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover-Centric chapter next pretty pog


	6. Sealed Fates and Reunions

“So?” Yang nudges Clover with her elbow as she finishes drying a dish.

“So?” Clover asks, nudging her back.

“So, are you dating my uncle or not?” She asks, receiving a glare from Harriet, who is sitting at the island behind them.

“Stop trying to become close with the other Ace-Ops Xiao Long, that’s not what you're here to do.” Harriet scolds.

“She’s fine Harriet.” Clover says, answering for Yang.

“Yeah, I’m fine Harriet.” Yang repeats, tossing the towel she was using down.

“Yeah she’s fine.” Marrow happily chimes in, his tail wagging.

Harriet mumbles something unintelligible and storms off to the barracks.

“She’s a grump.” Yang states, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah, that’s Harriet for you.” Marrow says.

“Okay, well i’m heading down to Mantle tonight, Marrow, you're in charge of dinner.” Clover says.

“Going to visit your boyfriend?” Marrow teases.

“Shouldn’t you be visiting yours?” Clover retorts.

“I have!” He shouts back, pouting.

“Really? When was the last time you talked-“

“Last week!” Marrow interrupts.

“Face to face.” Clover says, chuckling as he finishes his sentence.

Marrow doesn’t respond and just rubs the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend Marrow.” Yang asks, leaning forward to poke the shorter man.

“He’s not technically my boyfriend.” Marrow mumbles.

“When he was in Atlas for training you two spent every night together.” Clover says, not accepting the younger ace-ops answer.

“Okay, well we’re still not official.” He shyly says.

“So?” Yang asks.

Marrow tilts his head at the taller girl and she winks and nudges him in response.

“I don’t get it.” He says after being nudged for the fifth time.

“You know..” Yang playfully smiles.

“No, I don’t know?” Marrow answers, his tail drooping.

“Nevermind, you’re no fun to tease.” Yang huffs before walking off to the bunks.

“What did i do?” Marrow asks to no one.

“Nothing kid.” Clover answers, “Just Yang acting like a older sister as per usual.”

“I don’t get it.” He says, before getting a look from Clover in response.

“Kid,” Clover says as he picks up his previously discarded gloves sat on the counter, “I am going to visit Qrow, you should go see if you can visit Jaune.”

“But he’s probably busy and I don’t want to bug him.” Marrow mumbles.

“It is currently fall break at Beacon is it not?” Clover asks, “Beacon has several breaks throughout the year, i’m sure he’s not busy during all of them.”

“Are you  _ sure _ , though?” Marrow shyly asks before getting a annoyed look from Clover.

“Go, now.” Clover sternly says in what Marrow deems his work voice.

Marrow quickly leaves to the communications room with one last unsure look towards Clover, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Clover pauses for a minute before leaving the kitchen and carefully navigating his way to the transports, avoiding the tattletale guards, the last thing he needs is Ironwood on his ass again. The transports are small, enough to fit two or three people without any luggage, Clover was lucky, as always, to not have to share a transport with anyone else leaving Atlas. The ride to Mantle was long and boring, but once the city came into view his heart jumped with excitement, he was finally going to be able to spend time, alone, with Qrow.

The transport dropped Clover off several blocks from where he was told Qrow would be staying, the city was larger then he remembered. Only a few street lights were working, shops lined the main road, almost all of them looked beat up, still half destroyed from the last Grimm attack. Yet the stores and streets were still filled with life.

“Hey Cloves.” A tall, grey haired man says from behind him, Clover quickly turns and hugs him, noting the new uniform. The uniform is mostly black and red, with limited grey, black slacks with a red button up shirt tucked into them. Qrow wears almost excessive amount of jewelry, several silver and ruby necklaces layered on top of one another and several silver rings. One jade ring sticks out from the rest, with a engraving of a clover and a crow.

Qrow chuckles, “Missed you too Lucky Charm.”

“Where have you been?” Clover asks, his voice muffled due to his head being buried in Qrow’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry Cloves, I know I promised but the kids-”

“And don't get me started on the kids Qrow, we both know those two are way to young to be in the position they are in.” Clover scolds, momentarily looking up at Qrow. “How could you let Ozpin get them involved-”

“I spent the last few years hiding Ruby, training her, and her sister as much as possible.” Qrow says, running his fingers through Clovers hair. “You know this, but in the end, Ozpin as always, found the Silver Eyed Warrior, found the _last_ Silver Eyed Warrior."

“I'm sorry Qrow.” Clover whispers.

“There's nothing we can do now,” Qrow softly says, pulling away from the shorter man, “Her fate is sealed, we can't stop his plans."

  
"Why would we," Clover says, "This is our only shot at dethroning Salem, I just wish-"

"Dont wish for what can't happen Lucky Charm, shooting stars can't rid us of our destinys, no matter how hard we try." Qrow softly, but sadly says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guess who's back it's me wow ur a really good guesser
> 
> anyway I finally described a character, I might go back and reedit chapters to include more descriptions but I'm also very lazy and sad
> 
> it took me forever to do this because I failed all my midterms then got sad as shit so hopefully that doesn't happen again y'all but no promises also is this ? is this ? gaurd Dogs now? maybe just a tad just a lil bit


	7. Fragile Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOO FAIRGAME CENTRIC
> 
> Clover makes a promise he can’t keep
> 
> Qrow begins a story

“Come on Cloves,” Qrow sighs as he grabs his partners hands and leads him to his current home.

“But we still need to figure out what happens to the Silver Eyed warriors,” Clover says, letting Qrow lead him to his house. “They always disappear when they begin working with Ozpin!”

“I know.” Qrow quietly says, cutting him off, as they reach their destination.

It's a small house almost squished between two other houses, it's old and the front porch is collapsed on one side.

“Just so you know.” Qrow says, walking up onto the porch, “That was here when I got here.”

“Really?” Clover says amused, “Are you sure it wasn't your luck.”

Qrow rolls his eyes before attempting to unlock the door, the key snaps inside the lock.

“Just your luck.” Clover says.

“That was my only key,” Qrow sighs and rubs the back of his head, “God damn it.”

“Move.” Clover says, lightly shoving the taller man out of his way before kicking the door in.

“Clover!” Qrow shouts , “What the fuck?”

“We needed to get in!” Clover shouts back, “And now we can get in!”

“I'm not going to be the one that apologises to the landlord.” Qrow says as he walks inside and carefully walks over the door as not to break it any further.

“Who's your landlord anyway?” He asks before following Qrow in.

“Some guy,” Qrow says before shooing Clover off the door so he could pick it back up.

“You have met him, right?” Clover asks before sitting down on an old sofa, Qrow doesn't respond to him. Leaving a heavy silence in the air as Qrow begins to fix the door.

The living room is small, it's the first room that you walk into. A worn and slightly tattered sofa with two end tables is against the wall next to the door. In front of it is a small wood burning fireplace and next to that is large bookshelf's on either side. 

“That isn't a smart idea with you around.” Clover says before propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“The bookshelves?” Qrow asks, giving up on fixing the door.

“Yeah, right next to the fireplace?” He asks.

“It's built in, I can't move it.” Qrow says before demonstrating the stubbornness of the bookshelf by pulling at a shelf with his hand, promptly, it falls over.

“Built in huh?” Clover laughs, noting the metal screws stuck in the wall behind it, that were once inside the shelf.

Qrow just sighs and picks up a few books, stacking them ontop of the coffee table.

“You definitely need to call the landlord once I leave Birdie.” He says.

“Uh no,” Qrow says walking over to the couch and sitting next to him, “He's a complete weirdo, I'm not meeting him alone.”

“So you have met him?” He asks, running his fingers through Qrows long hair.

“Yeah,” Qrow responds, “Did I tell you that he tried stabbing me?”

“What?” Clover says, immediately sitting up, “When?”

“When I first came to his house to get my key,” Qrow says, leaning toward to replicate Clover's current position. “He didn't believe I was a hunter so he attempted to stab me.”

“That doesn't make any sense.” Clover says.

“I know!” Qrow exasperatedly says, “It was so strange!”

“Okay yeah, call him while I'm here so he knows you have a strong boyfriend willing to protect you.” Clover smiles and gently holds Qrow’s hand.

“My knight in shining armour I suppose.” He says, slightly blushing.

They remain in the home, talking for hours about anything and everything, reminiscing about their time together at Beacon. They had been separated for far too long. Eventually, the conversation drifts off, leaving them in a comfortable silence until Clover asks a question Qrow didn’t want to hear.

”I need your help,” He says, shifting slightly to face his partner. “I need to know what you know, I only know about a small portion of the plan to dethrone Salem, I-, We can’t let Ruby disappear too.”

A few awkward moments pass before he finally answers.

”I know, Cloves, but I don’t know what happened to Summer or Sias or Rhadine or even Tacita, they all just vanished.” Qrow sighs, “I tried protecting Ruby but failed. He found out about her.”

“We can still save her.” Clover says, reaching to hold Qrow’s hand, “We will save her.”

”That’s what Tai said about Summer,” Qrow whispers. “And he was wrong.”

“I’m your lucky charm, remember?” Clover says, reaching out to hold Qrow’s hand.

”Luck can’t save us.” He replies.

”Then we’ll save ourselves, we’ll save her.” Clover says, gently squeezing his hand to reassure him.

Qrow takes a moment to consider his words, “Okay,” He carefully begins, looking around anxiously as if someone could hear them.

”What?” He asks.

“Just, making sure.” Qrow replies, “I don’t know much-“

”If you know anything more then me it’ll be more then enough.” He says.

Qrow sighs, looking at the man infront of him, the man he loves. He considers not telling him about what he knows, to try and keep him safe, protected. He isn’t even supposed to know this, let alone Clover, a man mostly uninvolved in the plan, a bystander that Ozpin is waiting to pay off.

”Don’t die,” Qrow quietly says before suddenly hugging Clover, “I can’t lose you like I lost the others.”

”I won’t,” Clover says, hugging the man back, “I promise.”

”Okay, I’ll tell you what I know.” Qrow says, hugging the man tighter for a moment, holding him closer, before letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> a little info bc ik I won't get to explaining this bit till the next chapter or two but Ironwood is the current ruler of Atlas, he has no next of kin so he agreed that Penny could step up and be the next ruler, but he's like a tyrant so yuck
> 
> kudos & comments r appreciated, hopefully I won't stop writing this ten chapters in like I've done before


End file.
